Magnetic recording heads typically include both a write element and a read element. The read element includes a magnetoresistive (MR), tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) or giant magnetoresistive (GMR) element for reading information from a recording layer of a recording medium (e.g., a magnetic disc). The write element is configured to generate magnetic fields that align magnetic moments of the recording data to represent bits of data.
The write portion of a magnetic recording head can include at least two poles, a main pole and at least one return pole. The main pole and return pole can be separated by a gap layer at the surface facing the recording medium. One or more layers of conductive coils are positioned between the main and return poles, and are encapsulated by insulating layers.
To write data to the recording medium, an electric current is applied to the conductive coils to induce a magnetic field in the media under the main pole. By reversing the direction of the current through the coils, the polarity of the data written to the media is reversed, and a magnetic transition is written between two adjacent bits. The magnetic signals are conducted through the trailing edge of the main pole in a manner that orients the magnetic moments of the recording medium perpendicularly to the surface of the recording media.